Known hammock cots consist, in order to be independent of the local terrain for using the hammock, of an independent frame and a hammock. Such a frame consists of two skids curved in general banana shape which, as DE No. 27 02 593 shows, are firmly connected together, or, as CH-No. 473,553 shows, are collapsible. Both designs have the common disadvantage that they fail under overload and may tip over when rocked transversely. In both cases the user and the equipment are endangered.
The fear that such hammock cots might be dangerous for the users may be the reason why extensive use of the hammock has not taken place either in Europe or in North America.